The First Great War In Minecraftopia
by EndyCraftGaming
Summary: I dunno what to say hut usually a new chaprer take around 1-3 days so dont ask me wheres thr new chapter!
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

Disclaimer: I dont own Minecraft nor its character.  
I am still "new" in the community so please help me Thanks!  
Also Please leave a review Thanks!

The First Great War In Minecraftopia: Chapter 1

"Introduction"

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Nydoelith which is located deep in the lands of Minecraftopia. The kingdom itself was the greatest kingdom at the King was as nice as an Iron Golem.  
The kingdom is consist of Three Great Clans which is GreenFlame Clan that has live on the kingdom for almost a thousand years and number 2:The ShadowStar clan that was the most respected clan in the kingdom and number 3 is:The BloodMoon clan.

The King's daughter is the most beautiful princess in the land of Minecraftopia and her name is Bella Daughter Of Bailey .  
Many Prince have fall for her and one of the princes are Endy Son Of Rendy King of Aoilith and Cowby Son Of Cowbay King of Tiorith.

One day, the Princess wants to talk a walk in the garden so she goes outside the castle and play in the garden.  
But she's not alone. A group of kidnapper is spying on her and getting ready to kidnap her.  
After they was ready, the princess was also walking towards the bush they're hiding in so they take the chance to kidnap her.  
The King heared his daughter screamed and asking for help!

Princess and Kidnappers POV

Princess:What are you guys doing?! Let me go!  
Kidnapper1:Do you really think we will let you go?  
Princess:Please let me go! My father will cut your heads off!  
Kidnapper2:Really?! wow how scared of me! HAHAHA shuddup kid we are going to get so much money!  
Kidnapper3:Yeah you are absolutely right we will get paid by King Cowbay!  
Princess:What?! King Cowbay?! But why?! I thought his son likes me!  
Kidnapper1:Yeah thats why we are kidnapping you!  
Princess:NOOO!

Back to the Story

King Bailey was so sad when his daughter was kidnapped. So he offers anyone who bring her daughter back safely can marry her daughter The offer was spread all over Minecraftopia until Prince Endy heard about it. He rushed to Nydoelith.

End for Chapter 1. P.S Chapter 2 will include my friends from twitter and more characters and action XD and pls give review


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue Team Unite!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor Minecraft I am still new in the Fanfiction community so please help If you have not read chapter one here is the link s/9930458/1/The-First-Great-War-In-Minecraftopia

Flashback of Chapter 1

King Bailey was so sad that his daughter was kidnapped so he offer anyone who bring her daughter back safely can get marry with her daughter.

Back to the Story

Chapter 2:The Rescue Team Unite!

As Prince Endy heard about the offer, he and his bestfriend Christopher or his nickname Spud rushed to the Kingdom of Nydoelith.  
As they reach the north gate of Nydoelith they were invited by the Imperial Guards.  
Endy and Spud meet with King Bailey and offer his service in exchange for the offer.  
King Bailey happily accepted their help.

As Endy and Spud are about to move on their journey, King Bailey ask them to wait and meet the rescue team.  
The rescue team was base on the three clans.  
Killa, Lui and Jenny from ShadowStar Kitty, Joe and Angel from DragonFlame Geolite, Josh and Aaron from BloodMoon and a group of Imperial Army.

And so our mighty warriors have set on their journey to rescue the princess!

Meanwhile at Kingdom of Tiorith

Prince Cowby and King Cowbay POV

Cowby: Dad! why is she here?!  
King: Dont U like her my son?  
Cowby: Yes I do! But it doesnt mean you have to kidnap her!  
Princess: Am I interfering here?  
Cowby and King: Yes You Are!  
Princess: LoL sorry then XD Guard: My lord! There are a group of rescue team heading over the castle! They may be here by next week!  
King: I thought its my son and my POV only lol?  
Guard: ugh...sorry King: ...its nothing XD

Chapter 2 Done!  
Add some comedy as a suggestion from a friend 3


	3. Chapter 3: Journey Through The Dark Cave

Disclaimer: I do no own any characters nor Minecraft.  
This Chapter will have lots of conversation so it will be very long.  
Follow me in twitter EndyCraftGaming for updates and Syndroniac for giving me ideas!

Chapter 2 Flashback:

King and Son POV

Cowby:Dad!? WTF is Bella doing over here?!  
King: I thought you like her so I kidnapped her XD Cowby: 0.o... Dad! Yes I like her but I doesnt mean you have to kidnap her!  
Princess:Am I interferng over here?  
King and Cowby: YES YOU ARE! SHUDDUP!  
Guard:My Lord! There is a group of rescuers heading towards the castle! The might be here in 1 weeks!  
King:Lol I thought this was me and my son's conversation lol Guard: Ughh...SOWWY King:Nah its nothing maybe the writer doesnt know what he's typing lol

Back to the Story:

Chapter 3: The Journey Through The Dark Cave

The Rescue team were just set off to save the princess, in order to go to Kingdom of Tiorith, they must pass through 5 scary,dangerous and dark places.  
The first place the must go is The Dark Cave of Thyrant. They were about to go inside the cave, but before they could a guy came and ask them where they want to go.

Stranger and Endy's POV

Stranger:Who are you young man? Where do you think you are going?  
Endy:I am Endy Prince of Kingdom of Aiolith.  
Stranger:Why would a prince from a far away kingdom come to places like this?  
Endy:We are going to the Kingdom of Tiorith to rescue the princess. And who are you?  
Stranger:Oh sorry! My name is Syndy and dont let my name fools you Im a guy XD Endy:Oh nevermind.  
Syndy:Can I follow your journey? I can help you battle Armenia.  
Endy:Armenia?  
Spud:Endy Armenia is a gigantic spider that lives in the cave but its was a myth.  
Syndy:No its not a myth. Yesterday a guy go in to the cave and was not founded till today lol.  
Spud and Endy:LOL? you said lol? When someone goes missing you said lol? WTF!?  
Kitty:We should rest first its almost dusk.  
Endy:Yeah you're right! Guys get the tents ready we gonna rest here for the night.  
Rescue Team:YES SIR!

8 hours later

Endy:-Yawn- -rubs head- -stand up- Guys get up we must continue our journey!  
Rescue Team:Yes Sir

As they enter the cave their footsteps echoed through the cave which wakes the Gigantic Spider Armenia!

Rescue Team's POV Kitty:WTF was that?  
Syndy:Thats Armenia! We are in big trouble!  
Spud:What?! Its impossible that must be a rock or something -.-  
Syndy:Young man dont be too confidence -.-  
Spud:I will prove it to you! I will go find the Spider!  
Endy:No! Spud come back! Its an order!  
Syndy:That Spider will kill him and thats for sure -.-  
Endy:Wha..?! Ok guys change plan. Follow Spud and kill the spider then continue the journey!  
Rescue Team:Yes Sir!

As they followed the path Spud taken they found a big room filled with webbed people.

Rescue Team's POV Killa:What the...?! What was that thing? a lots of them are covered in that thing?  
Syndy:Thats a spider web idiot!  
Endy:We must find Spud! If you guys meet Armenia or Spud scream as aloud as you can understand?  
Rescue Team:Yes Sir!

So the team find and observe all places in the cave no sign of Spud nor Armenia.

Syndy:What an idiotic leader -.- we shouldnt split up that makes us more vulnerable to the enemy and mostly spiders!  
Kitty:Why I must walk alone T^T...wha...what was that thing! HELP! GUYS ARMENIA IS HERE!  
Rescue Team:?!  
Endy:Kitty hang on we are in our way to you!  
Killa:Kitty!

Endy,Killa and Syndy showed up but not the distracted the spider while Endy and Killa are going to kill it.  
Endy was caught in the spider web. Killa cut off 1 of 8 of the spider's leg.  
The spider roared and was about to bite Killa while Syndy goes up his head and chop its off.

Endy:Thanks Syndy! if you are not here maybe we are dead by now lol Syndy:I told you arent I?  
Endy:Yeah sorry we dont trust you.  
Syndy: ^_^ atleast you trusted me now

They meet with the other members who founded Spud which was caught in one of the webs and release him.

Endy:Good work team. But remember this is just the beginning, we will fight even more powerful foes.  
Rescue Team:Yes Sir!

And so our mighty warriors now resume their journey to Kingdom of Tiorith.

Meanwhile in Tiorith:

Cowby goes to the prison and knocked out the goes to Bella's prison and release her.

Bella:Why you saved me?  
Cowby:Cause my dad was crazy.  
Bella:Oh yeah he was.  
Cowby:But he still is my father Bella:Oh sorry Cowby:No I'm sorry for what happened to you.  
Bella:Its ok you saved me now. Thanks!  
Cowby:Yeah I heard Endy was in the way to rescue you.  
Bella:Really? Cowby:Yeah I will bring you to him Bella:Thanks so much! -kisses cheek-  
Cowby:-blush-

And THE END for Chapter 3! What do you think? Please leave a review it will make me super happy XD 


	4. Chapter 4:War Is About To Start!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the character.  
Please leave a review Thanks!

Chapter 3 Flashback:

Bella:Why you saved me?  
Cowby:Cause my dad was crazy.  
Bella:Oh yeah he was.  
Cowby:But he still is my father Bella:Oh sorry Cowby:No I'm sorry for what happened to you.  
Bella:Its ok you saved me now. Thanks!  
Cowby:Yeah I heard Endy was in the way to rescue you.  
Bella:Really? Cowby:Yeah I will bring you to him Bella:Thanks so much! -kisses cheek-  
Cowby:-blush-

Back with The Story

Chapter 4:War Is About To Happen

Cowby bring Bella to his his room was his friend Joshy.

Joshy:0.o I thought you called me to play Minecraft lol but I dont know we are going to have s*x!  
Cowby:STFU we are not going to have s*x -.-  
Joshy:So WTH was that girl? (WTH-Who The Hell not What The Hell)  
Cowby:My dad kidnaps her for me.  
Joshy:\o/!  
Cowby:-_-  
Cowby:We are going to leave Tiorith tonight when my father is asleep ok?  
Joshy:WTF!? I dont know we are going to leave Tiorith 0.o Cowby:Joshy are u really my best friend -_-?  
Joshy:Yesh OFCOURSE!

Back To The Rescue Team

Endy:I think we are almost there.  
Jenny:Yes the map says Tiorith is just a few miles from here.  
Endy:Thats good news! We will stay here for the night.  
Rescue Team:Yes Sir!  
Endy:LOL Please stop say "Yes Sir" makes me feel retarded Rescue Team:Yes Sir!  
Endy:-_- awdadsfafadfafdfad

Back To Tiorith

Cowby:Its almost time!  
Joshy and Bella:-SNORE-...  
Cowby:...-_-  
Cowby:Wake up guys!  
Joshy and Bella:Earthquake!? -Hugs Each Other-  
Bella:-blush-  
Joshy:-blush-  
Cowby:-became retarded-  
Cowby:We are going to leave now! Follow my lead.

As they reached the gate, they see the gate was locked and Cowby forgot his sword at the room.

Joshy:WTF?! You forgot your own sword? dafuq?  
Cowby:Shuddup its all because of you.  
Joshy:Me? you say me? you are superb retard XD Cowby:-_-  
Bella:Look! Thats the rescue team!  
Cowby:Endy! Help us!  
Endy:?  
Cowby:Help us Endy! Open this retarded gate!  
Endy:OkOk

Endy uses his sword to break the gate lock.

Endy:So why is Bella with you?  
Cowby:There is no time to explain! Lets go back to Nydoelith!  
Endy:Ah ok!

So all of them ride their horses to Kingdom Of Nydoelith.

Meanwhile at Tiorith

King:Where is my Son!?  
Guard:Im sorry sir we dont know.  
King::( I will kill anyone who kidnap my son and I think I know who it was!  
King:Assemble the Imperial Army! We are going to war!

Meanwhile at Nydoelith

The Rescue Team arrives at the North Gate of Nydoelith.

Cowby explains all of the story to King Bailey

King:So your retarded father kidnapped my daughter ehh?  
Cowby:Sadly yes.  
King:Im sorry Cowby but our kingdom will be set on a war tommorow Cowby:What tomorrow?!  
King:Yes your father Imperial Troops are already on their way.  
Cowby:I offer you my service King Bailey.  
King:I accepted your service Cowby.  
Cowby:Thanks my lord!

So our mighty warriors now are going to war! Curious about what will happened in the next chapter? wait till tommorow XD

THE END! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I WILL ANSWER XD 


	5. Chapter 5:DragonSlayer?

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters and Naruto and Minecraft

Author Notes:This chapter contains some features fro anime Fairy Tail Hope You guys Like it! And Special Guest MrEnderKnight find him on twitter

Chapter 5:DragonSlayers?

Flashback to Chapter 4!

Cowby explains everything to King Bailey.

King:So your retarded father kidnapped my daughter ehh?  
Cowby:Unfortunately yes.  
King:I'm sorry Cowby but our country will be set on war tommorow.  
Cowby:What?! Tommorow?  
King:Yes your father Imperial Troops are already on their way.  
Cowby:I offer you my service King Bailey.  
King:I accepted your service Cowby.  
Cowby:Thanks my lord!

Now on with the Story!

King:I want you to call "Him"  
Messenger:"Him"?  
King:Yes "Him".  
Messenger:I follow your order Sir!  
King:Tell him I need him as fast as possible and its about Endy and Cowby Messenger:Yes I will My Lord!  
King:Good now go!  
Messenger:Yes Sir!

I forgot to say that Rescue Team were now in The Elite Troops so no more Rescue Team!

Meanwhile at Elite Troop's Training Ground...

Endy:Guys! We will make the plan for the war.  
Elite Team:Alright!  
Endy:Anyone have a suggestion on what we must focus on?  
Jenny:I think we must focus on defense because we will defense all the gates and we dont have much army!  
Endy:Yeah I think so! Anyone else have a suggestion?  
Spud:I think we must focus on our offense too! because with a small troop, defensive wont work at all!  
Endy:I think he's right! Okay who chooses Offense and who chooses Defense?  
Defense:1.  
Offense:7.  
Endy:Ok we will focus on our offensive power!

Back to the Castle!

A guy wearing a silver armour with purple hood came in.

Stranger:You are looking for me my lord?  
King:Yes I was expecting you! Josh Knight Of Ender!  
Josh:Alright what do you need? Your messenger tell me its about Endy and Cowby, whats up with them?  
King:We are in a desperate time, Cowbay will attack us tommorow in the afternoon!  
Josh:What!? I thought you were ally with him?  
King:Yes I was but he betrayed me and kidnapped my daughter!  
Josh:Thats terrible!  
King:Yes I know! Now I need you to unleash Endy and Cowby's "Secret Ability"!  
Josh:You mean their Dragon ability?  
King:Yes you are right!  
Josh:I follow your order my Lord! Please call them to the Sacred Training Grounds!  
King:Ok.

15 minutes later...

Endy:Where are we going again Cowby?  
Cowby:Why are you so idiotic? We ARE GOING TO THE SACRED TRAINING GROUND!  
Endy:Oh ok!  
5 minutes later...  
E&C:-Enters the Sacred Park and sees someone standing in the training groud-  
Josh:Hey Endy and Cowby! Remember me?  
E&C:OMFG! Cowby:-passed out-  
Endy:-takes the chance to humiliate Cowby by naking him XD-  
Cowby:WTF!? WHY AM I NAKED?!  
E&J:HAHAHAHA! Cowby:Dont look at me! -wears back clothes-  
Endy:So why are we called here?  
Cowby:Yeah why?  
Josh:Because I want to train you unleash your special ability.  
E&C:WHAT!? SPECIAL ABILITY?!  
Josh:Yes special ability and know what? you guys can use Dragons ability Cowby:OMFG! -pass out (again)-  
Josh:He's taking our time again!  
Endy:I will punish him for that :). -pulls off Cowby's shirt (again) XD-

30 minutes later..

Josh:CMON! We dont have much time to play around lets get started!  
E&C:Yey!  
Josh:-Uses rinnegan and see through Endy and Cowby's Chakra Link-  
Josh:Awesome its like you guys were connected somehow!  
E&C:Really?  
Josh:Endy U have the Fire Dragon ability! and Cowby you have The Ice Dragon ability!  
E&C:Awesome! now lets train some dragon ability!  
Josh:Yes and because lack of time I can only teach u guys 5 ability!  
E&C:Lets Start!  
Josh:Ok!

Back To The Castle! BTW I WONT MESS YOU GUYS TIME BY WATCHING THEM TRAINING SO NO TRAINING ACTIONS XD

King:I want you to tell Joshy that his father was here!  
Guard:Yes My Lord!

Training Ground Kitty:Hey Joshy why are you so sad?  
Joshy:Its nothing its just its been 7 years since I last see my father..  
Killa:Oh about that! the guard just came and telled me that your father was at the Sacred Training Ground and was training Endy and Cowby!  
Joshy:Really!?  
Killa:Yeah!  
Joshy:Thank God!  
Green:Go meet your father!  
Joshy:I will thanks guys!  
Kiban:Hi guys!  
Elite Team:Who are you?  
Kiban:I'm Kiban! The King wants me to join the Elite Team!

The Next Day...

The army was set on all four gates but theres no sign of Endy and Cowby...

North Gate:  
Syndy:Wheres Endy and Cowby? I didnt see them today.  
Killa:Maybe they are still training?  
Syndy:I hope their training are worth it!  
Killa:Hope so!

South Gate:  
Kitty:Hey do you think Endy and Cowby's training will help us win this war?  
Jenny:I dont know maybe they will!  
Kitty:I hope so!  
Jenny:Lets pray to god.

East Gate:  
Joshy:Endy and Cowby's training took sooo loong!  
Spud:Yeah I hope my bestfriend will help us win the war!  
Joshy:Yeah lets just hope.

West Gate:  
Kiban:Why did they took so long!  
Green:I dont know and we are both new in this team. I dont think we can fight without them.  
Kiban:Yeah they are so powerful and skillful!

So the time reached noon and Their are in so deep trouble! the enemy only attack at West Gate!  
Elite Team:WHAT?! WHY DID THEY ATTACK WEST GATE? EVERYONE CHANGE OUR PLAN GO BACKUP WEST GATE!

It was an intense battle but still we lost so many troops!

Spud:Argh my leg! Joshy:Spud noo! let me help you you cant fight in this situation!  
Spud:No! Help them Im useless now!  
Joshy:No dont say that Im sure Endy will be sad to hear that! You cant die!  
Kitty:Um guys its not the time to chitchat! Im overwhelm over here HELP!  
Jenny:Coming kitty!  
Kiban:Take this son of bitches!  
Green;Take this and that and this and that!

There seems no hope at all but some miracles happened! Half of the enemy was either caught in an IceCube Giant one! or burnt by fire!  
Elite Team:?!  
E&C:Sorry if we are late! But we are here! Endy And Cowby! the DragonSlayer DUO!  
Elite Team:Endy, Cowby!?  
Elite Team:Thank God!  
Elite Team:And DragonSlayer?

Aaaand thats Chapter 5 for you! XD I end it there for some suspend XD like it? go thanks MrEnderKnight for helping XD and seriously leave a review and chapter 6 tommorow!


	6. Chapter 6:New Friend

Disclaimer:Hey Guys! I do not own the characters nor Naruto or Minecraft! And be alert that the characters might be a living person!

Author's Note:This chapter special guest is... ! And new friend and enemy!

Chapter 6: The Visitor!

Flashback from Chapter 5:

There seems no hope at all but some miracles happened! Half of the enemy was either caught in an IceCube Giant one! or burnt by fire!  
Elite Team:?!  
E&C:Sorry if we are late! But we are here! Endy And Cowby! the DragonSlayer DUO!  
Elite Team:Endy, Cowby!?  
Elite Team:Thank God!  
Elite Team:And DragonSlayer?

Now to the story!

Endy:Yeah we are DragonSlayers! Cool isn't?  
Green:Yeah cool! But are you the one who killed my father?  
Cowby:Its not the right time!  
Endy:Oh yeah! We must now defeat our enemy and capture their king!  
Elite Team and Troops:Yes Sir!

And So they continue they fight until...

Cowby:Endy theres the king! Capture him!  
Endy:Why me? Use your ice powers to capture him in an ice block!  
Cowby:Oh yeah you are right!  
Cowby:-captures his father using his ice power-  
Endy:Lets bring him to the king. But first! Sound the victory!  
ALL:YAY!

King:So this guy who kidnaps my girl eh?  
Cowbay:Please spare me! I beg you spare me please!  
King:Its up to Cowby then... What do you want to do with your father?  
Cowby:Can we imprison him for a decade?  
King:Um...Nice idea!  
Cowbay:B...bb..but Cowby!  
Cowby:Shuddup dad! Its just ten years not ten hundred years!  
Cowbay:Okay...  
Cowby:XD

1 day later...

Endy:-YAWNS- ugh.. -looks out the window- wha...what was that? wait! its a GOBLIN?!  
Elite Team:GOBLIN?!  
Endy:I thought you guys were sleeping..  
Green:Yes we are! But when you say goblin we are just surprised! its been 100 years since the last goblin dies!  
Endy:I know but look at the windows in front of the gate.. isnt that a goblin?  
Jenny:Looks like a goblin.. lets ask him instead.  
Endy:Ok.  
Elite Team:-Runs off to gate without changing cloths and bathing-

At the gate  
Goblin:Hey please let me in I must see King Endy!  
Guard:Theres no one called King Endy here!  
Goblin:But my map says...  
Endy:Let him in!  
Goblin & Guard:?  
Endy:Let him in.  
Guard:B..but sir! this is a goblin! its our enemy since years before!  
Goblin:Im not a goblin!  
Guard:So waht are you?  
Goblin:Im a bacca!  
Guard:Thats even worse!  
Bacca:You must be kidding me -_-  
Endy:Yeah little bacca whats ur name and where did you come from?  
Bacca:My name is Swirly and Im from the future.  
Elite Team:The Future?!

And thats Chapter 6 for you! sorry if it takes a long time and a short chapter and chapter 7 might take a long time too I wanna make it  
around 2000-3000 words!


End file.
